Desalmado
by Syry
Summary: Drinny. Dicen que para casarte debes buscar a alguien perfecto, un arquitecto o un médico. Pero para hacer el amor debes buscar un desalmado. Draco había perdido su alma; Ginny, casada con un Héroe necesitaba sentirse única.


**Título: **Desalmado.

**Autor:** Princess_Syry

**Nombre de tu persona asignada:** Cheesirecat

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Personaje/pareja(s):** Ginny/Draco

**Rating**: NC-17

**Resumen:** Dicen que para hacer el amor, debes buscar a alguien sin alma, que sólo busque el placer. Y Draco la perdió hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Yo sólo los uso para satisfacer a mi AI =)

**Advertencias:** Lemmon. Lenguaje adulto.

**Betas:** Anna_Lylian y Lyeth

**Notas**: Dijiste que lo querías lo más dentro del Cannon posible, en tiempo y espacio. Lo intenté, pero ésta es la única idea que llegó a buen puerto. Espero que, aun así, te guste. Un beso guapa, y feliz navidad.

* * *

_Para casarte busca un arquitecto,_

_Para hacer el amor, un desalmado_.

**Ricardo Arjona**

**

* * *

**

Ginevra Potter. Ginny. _Ginevra_ .

Es Ginevra Potter en los documentos. En casa, en la sociedad. La perfecta esposa, que acaricia el pelo de su marido cuando éste llora desconsolado tras perder algún hombre en una misión. La amante complaciente, que se entrega, se abre, suspira, en las noches de invierno, de verano y de primavera.

Es la Ginny del colegio, loca por un mago poderoso y lleno de éxitos. Una niña con alma de mujer, diestra en la magia, con una fuerte y marcada personalidad. Es dicharachera, de sonrisa fácil. Es fuego, como el tono de su cabello. Es Gryffindor. Es ella, sólo ella, como cuando tenía doce.

Pero ahora se siente Ginevra, más que nunca, cuando él la besa, y siente el pecado traspasar sus labios, llegando a lo más hondo de su ser. Cuando escurre los dedos en su humedad y siente cómo se derrite contra su piel. Es Ginevra para él, i_Ginevra_/i, y se siente alcoholizada cuando se lo susurra mientras la penetra.

Al amanecer, volverá a ser la esposa, la madre, la hermana y la hija, pero mientras el sol no salga, ella se quemará en las cenizas del placer. Arderá en sus brazos, se contraerá en éxtasis, chillará durante el orgasmo, y cuando termine, un nombre manchado de lujuria y culpa morirá en sus labios.

_Draco_

* * *

Nacemos llorando.

La vida nos enseña, como primera cosa, a llorar. Luego abrimos los ojos, cerramos el puño. Poco a poco sonreímos. Nos enseña que nos caeremos muchas, muchas veces, hasta aprender a andar. Y que, aun así, nos caeremos otras tantas. Y lo único que podemos hacer es levantarnos.

Aun así, la mayor parte de la infancia la pasamos llorando. Por juguetes, por necesidad, por nervios, por rabia, porque sí... Lágrimas. Llanto. Dolor. Rencor.

Draco nació con los ojos bien abiertos, moviéndose, sin llorar. Enorgulleció a su padre desde la cuna pues, como todo un Malfoy, nació con orgullo y fortaleza en la mirada. Creció rodeado de estrictas normas, con crueles castigos; lleno de juguetes, pero sin salir apenas de la mansión. Se convirtió en un muchacho rico y mimado, pero fuerte. Fuerte pese que aquellos a los que quería, sus padres, no lo sabían.

Creció con el miedo en el cuerpo de quien conoce al mal de cerca. Sus oídos llenos de historias sobre el ''Salvador'', un niño como él que libraría a todos de la crueldad del ''Amo''. Y fue educado para odiar. Pero, pese a sus esfuerzos, Draco era incapaz de odiar.

Porque Draco Malfoy sólo odia a la muerte.

Ni a Potter, ni a los sangre sucia, ni a nada más. Ni a su padre. A nadie. A nada. Sólo a la muerte.

Porque la muerte hace de tu vida un caos en cuestión de segundos. Un momento, estás ahí, tranquilo, bebiendo té. Al otro, tu madre ha muerto. O tu amigo. O quien sea que te importe. Y el té se enfría mientras los ojos te pican y los labios te duelen. Sólo un segundo marca la diferencia entre alegría y tristeza.

Al terminar la guerra, Draco era incapaz de hablar. Siguió la directriz marcada en silencio. Se casó. Tuvo un heredero. Recuperó las pérdidas económicas de la guerra. Creció. Pero su alma —que aún estaba ennegrecida— no consiguió recuperarla. Ardió entre las llamas del fuego, al igual que su esperanza. Y cuando Potter le salvó, Draco se dio cuenta de que había estado realmente a punto de morir. Morir por una causa que nunca sintió como suya. Y cuando el fuego terminó de quemar la sala, quemó con ella su alma.

Unos meses después se casó con Astoria. La dulce, guapa e insípida Astoria. Durmió con ella justo hasta que anunciaron su embarazo. Cuando eso sucedió, se mudó a la que siempre fue su habitación.

Leyendo el Profeta la vio en una de sus páginas. Tan pelirroja como siempre. Más mujer que nunca. Y la deseó, con un deseo extinto hasta ese momento. Sin amor u otro sentimiento dentro de él. Simplemente, con una necesidad que sólo sintió en el colegio, antes de su sexto año, y que nunca dejó salir por ser una pobretona.

Antes de ser consciente de ello, se corrió en su mano, satisfecho, mientras con la otra sujetaba la foto del periódico. Ginevra Weasley —ahora Potter— se había casado. Radiante, preciosa y de la mano del que fuera su enemigo, sonreía a la cámara con un brillo pícaro y ardiente que le recorrió entero. Su pelo se mecía suavemente de un lado a otro como un jardín de rosas, o el cielo rojizo del verano, abrasando de calor al mismísimo aire.

Draco deseó quemarse en él.

* * *

Mientras Ginny está cocinando, recibe una pajarita. No necesita abrir la nota pues sabe exactamente quién envía la nota. Cuando toca su mano, se despliega revelando su mensaje, el cual estaba esperando con nerviosismo.

_''A las doce en punto. Mismo lugar. D.''_

Al instante de leerla, se quema. Mira a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie se ha dado cuenta. Sigue haciendo la comida con un nudo en el estómago. Como cada vez que él se pone en contacto, mitad culpa, mitad ansiedad. No sabe cómo parar. _Porque no quiere para_r, y ésa es la verdad que le quema en las entrañas.

Si en sus años de escuela alguien hubiera dicho que sería infiel, o que estaría metida hasta el cuello en un amorío con_ Malfoy_, simplemente se habría reído. Pero ahí está, actuando como la perfecta esposa y ama de casa, esperando ansiosa el momento de librarse de esa condena para ser Ginevra, libre, loca y apasionada.

Porque la vida de cuento que lleva no es la que imaginó. Desde niña soñó con aquel que salvaría el mundo. Con ser su esposa y convertirse en _una princesa_. Pero los cuentos son eso, historias inventadas, fantasías. La realidad era otra muy distinta.

Su esposo, ocupado con los asuntos del ministerio, casi no tenía tiempo para ella. Sus hijos estaban en Hogwarts. Y ella estaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Limpiando. Cocinando. Igual que su madre, como una mujer cualquiera. Y Ginny siempre soñó con ser especial, distinta. Única. Y por Merlín, que se sentía viva y_ única_ en brazos de Draco Malfoy.

Sí, su lado Gryffindor le traiciona una y otra vez, dándole un arrepentimiento que no desea sentir. No quiere abandonar su vida aparentemente perfecta, sobre todo porque sus hijos son pequeños y porque lo que tiene con Draco es especial por estar prohibido. Sabe que si deja todo por él, se cansará.

Sólo es sexo. Una aventura.

* * *

Empezó exactamente igual que todo en la vida: por casualidad.

Harry estaba de viaje otra vez, y sus hijos estaban en casa de su prima Rose. Así que Ginny había aprovechado para darse una vuelta de placer por el callejón Diagon, comprándose ropa y otros caprichos. Era su medicina contra el aburrimiento. Su mundo de golosina se había convertido en una rutina asfixiante, y sentía todo impropio. Como si fuese de alguien más. Así que se consolaba yendo de compras, leyendo revistas estúpidas o cocinando sin parar.

Cuándo había llegado a esa situación, era algo que no importaba. Pero estaba a punto de cometer una locura y largarse muy lejos. Desde que había dejado su carrera como jugadora de Quidditch, su vida había perdido el color. De ser una mujer independiente, se había convertido en un ama de casa aburrida. Estaba atrapada y para ella, acostumbrada a la libertad, todo se estaba rompiendo.

—Buenos días —susurró alguien a su lado. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio ante ella a nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy—. Se te ha caído esto—dijo, alcanzándole un pañuelo.

Lo cogió sin apartar su mirada de la del rubio. Sonrió poco a poco, y él le devolvió el gesto.

—Gracias, Malfoy —en un impulso, le preguntó también cómo estaba.

—Bien, de paseo.

Y ya está.

Cada vez que coincidían en la calle o en el ministerio se saludaban. Hubo un par de cafés, incluso. Hasta que una tarde él la invitó a una copa.

Y ella aceptó.

* * *

Ginny llega dos minutos tarde. Él la espera sentado en un elegante sillón mientras se toma una copa, desnudo. Sin tardanza, ella se desviste, con la confianza de quien sabe que la otra persona lo desea.

Copa de Whisky en la mano, labio ardiente en un frío pie. No se dicen palabras de amor ni promesas insulsas. No las necesitan. Ellos quieren piel, manos, labios, lengua. Ella va subiendo por sus muslos, mientras él observa, sus manos, sus ojos —que le miran cegados de deseo—. Cuando llega a su objetivo, le engulle, le hace gemir profundamente. Draco suelta la copa y se aferra a su pelo. Ella traga, chupa, saborea. Le mira desde abajo, sin dejar de lamer. Y él tiene que cerrar los ojos para no correrse ya.

Ella está húmeda. Está tan mojada que lo nota sin tocarla, se ha corrido al meterse su polla, caliente y dura, en su boca. Cuando él sujeta con fuerza su cabello, para. Sonríe con la picardía que hizo que él se fijara en ella. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, metiéndosela ella misma de una vez. Se queda quieta, besándole el cuello, dándole tiempo para que se concentre. No quiere que se corra aún.

Él la agarra del culo, empezando a embestir contra ella mientras lame sus pezones con avidez. Le encanta sentir como su pecho le golpea en la cara, hechos los dos un mismo cuerpo lleno de lujuria incontrolable. Pero a él le gusta someter, así que sin salirse de ella, se pone en pie y va hacia la cama, donde la recuesta suavemente, y vuelve a empezar.

Gimen alto, con la seguridad del que se sabe a salvo. Se besan, se muerden. Y ella murmura, con voz trémula:

—Házmelo como quieras.

Y él obedece. Sale, le da la vuelta y se mete en ella de una vez, sacándole un profundo suspiro. Hecho una fiera, entra y sale de ella, con los ojos cerrados. Porque si los abre y ve su espalda salpicada de pecas, se correrá en seguida. Envueltos en placer se corren. Se dejan caer en la cama y Draco sale lentamente, acostándose de lado. Ginny le mira, sonriendo.

—Ginevra... —murmurará. Y ella se hace agua, de nuevo, porque él la penetra con sus dedos, mientras la besa en cualquier parte.

Tienen tiempo, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

Porque los demás han dejado de necesitarles.

Y ellos lo agradecen.

* * *

—¿Dónde has estado, Draco? —pregunta Astoria, mientras él entra por la puerta.

—Es muy tarde, querida, deberías estar durmiendo.

—Tú también. Y no me has contestado. —sus ojos están rojos. Él puede verlos. Ha llorado.

—Tomando una copa. Y si me disculpas, me voy a dormir —va hacia su habitación, pero las palabras de su esposa le detienen.

—Con la mujer de Harry Potter. ¿Qué es, otra más de tus venganzas infantiles? —pregunta, elevando la voz un poco.

—No te metas, Astoria, no sabes nada. —lo dice con los dientes apretados, con furia.

—Él lo sabe. Fue quien me lo dijo. Me pidió que te controlara. ¡Estás destrozando dos familias, Draco! —Esta vez sí grita—. ¿Por qué, por qué conmigo no y ella sí? ¿Qué tiene, Draco? ¡Contesta!

—Estás perdiendo las formas. Y éste no es un tema que te importe.

—Si la vuelves a ver, me iré con Scorpius y no lo volverás a ver en la vida. Ni a él, ni a mi herencia.

—¿Te atreves a amenazarme? ¿Tú?

—No es una amenaza, es un hecho. La próxima vez, te quedarás sin el hijo que tanto quieres — y sin decir más palabra, pasa por su lado con la frente alta, rumbo a su habitación.

Draco se queda parado a mitad de la escalera. Con la mente a mil por hora. Todo se fue a la mierda, seguramente por un descuido de él. Y ahora tenía que escoger. O la libertad o la familia. Y para su desgracia comprendió que no tenía elección.

* * *

—¿Sabe que has venido?

—Está a unos metros. Consideró que era mejor una despedida cara a cara.

—San Potter. Nunca cambió —sonríen los dos—. No voy a abandonar a mi hijo. Él va sobre mi propia vida.

—Ellos son mi vida. Hemos acordado estar casados hasta que todos se gradúen. Después, nos separaremos pacíficamente —miró sus manos. En tantos meses, había hablado tan poco con Draco—. Él... me ha prometido el mundo. Y necesito intentarlo. Estoy enamorada de él. Es sólo que...

—Lo sé. No hace falta que te expliques _pobretona_ — y no suena como insulto, pues su voz se tiñe de algo parecido al cariño.

Draco paga la cuenta del restaurante en el que estaban. Ven aparecer lentamente a Harry y se dan la mano, como despedida.

—Es irónico que esto pasara. Pero fue bonito mientras duró, casi me sentí libre —dice él.

—Yo me sentí única.

Y se despiden, volviendo cada uno a sus respectivos hogares de sentimientos vacíos y dobles apariencias. Pero con la alegría propia de quienes no se han quedado con las ganas de probar un poco de ese regalo llamado_ Libertad._

**Fin.**


End file.
